


isn't this what you wanted

by cheapdreams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Hyung Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Spanking, Vibrators, but minho doesn't listen, chan's a good boy, like at the end, mention of irresponsible doms, minho is a tease, sub bang chan, woojin is a voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: One vampire couldn't hurt, right?(aka the vampire bang chan au that no one asked for)





	isn't this what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any vampire au oneshots that satisfied me so I made one myself, except I haven't written anything but poetry for the last three months so it's terrible. if you find any mistakes, feel free to notify me so I can fix them!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

Lee Minho had a vampire problem.

It's not like he had a fetish for them or anything, in fact, he tried to keep things as platonic as possible most of the time. But vampires were like puppies - if you fed them and kept them happy, they were the cutest little things in the world. Minho liked cute things. Minho liked making vampires happy. If pleasing his latest stray meant pulling a few strings at the local blood banks, so be it. 

Woojin, on the other hand, had different thoughts on the subject.

"They're not pets," he'd scolded, "besides, the ones you take in are lone vamps without a pack. Wandering from place to place is what protects them. The more attached you are to them, the harder it is for them to stay safe."

"But Woojinnie," Minho whined, "you can't betray me like this. They're my purpose in life."

Woojin gave him a clear  _'stop being a drama queen'_ look. "No buts. Stop adopting vampires and get a real boyfriend." Minho had huffed at that and dropped the subject.

A week later, quiet knocking at his apartment door woke him. Remembering Woojin's words, he rolled over and closed his eyes, prepared to slip straight back into sleep. Instead, the sound of knuckles against wood reaches him again, and he throws the covers off of himself, already grabbing a pair of sweats. One vampire couldn't hurt, right?

He opened the door and came face to face with a guy around the same age as him, with curly light brown hair and soft, sloping features. His skin was pale, even for a vampire, and the dark circles around his eyes marred his otherwise pretty face. "Minho?" He asked, in a half-whisper, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was asking. 

"That's my name," Minho replied, skating his eyes briefly over the stranger's body. Not bad. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"I, um, well-" the vampire took a breath. "My friend gave me your address because he was worried, but I didn't want- I mean- he talked a lot about..." He made a sort of helpless motion.

Minho knew exactly who his friend was - Jisung had asked multiple times if Minho could help some of his buddies out when they were hungry, and Minho never really minded handing over a couple extra blood bags. Especially when the sex was so good. Unfortunately, Jisung joined a pack a few months ago, and Minho hadn't met any potential fuckbuddies since. He smiled to himself a bit. Maybe that would change tonight.

"About what?" Minho asked, feigning innocence. The vampire was obviously embarrassed, but no blush stained his cheeks.  _Must not have enough blood,_ Minho thought.

"About- um- sex?"

"Are you asking me or answering my question?" Minho asked. He wasn't actually expecting a response, so he continued on. "What's your name, cute thing?"

The nickname seemed to make him even more embarrassed. "I- sorry- um, Chan. My name is Chan."

"Well, Channie. What's so bad about sex that you had to avoid me for this long?"

"I just, um, didn't want to exchange, like, blood and sex- not that it's bad or anything! I really didn't want to be forced- or something, into, y'know?" 

Minho would let the 'y'know' go for now, mostly because Chan looked like he might bolt or collapse out of sheer discomfort if Minho poked at him any further. "Mmm," he hummed in agreement. "Okay, Channie, we'll get you some blood, then. You're already very ghostly and-" he touched Chan's nose with a single finger, "-cold to the touch. We can't have that. Come along." Minho made a  _'follow me'_ motion and walked to his kitchen, pleased when he heard quiet footsteps following him and the click of his front door closing. 

He opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, then found a clean mug from the cabinet. Once poured every drop into the cup, he handed it to Chan and said, "Drink up, baby."

Chan must've been half-starved, because he downed the blood in a matter of seconds. Oh, and the sounds he made. A tiny, muffled moan passed his lips after the first few mouthfuls, and when he'd sucked the mug dry, he whined softly. Minho knew blood tasted amazing to them, but he'd only seen those kinds of reactions during sex.

"All done?" Minho asked, reaching for the cup. Chan nodded. "Good boy."

A shudder went through Chan, and a whine slipped out again. Minho smiled in his evil,  _I-know-how-to-exploit-this_ way. "Do you like that, baby? Like it when I tell you how good you are for me? I bet I could tell you to do anything and you would, huh?"

"Minho, please," Chan said, his voice weak. 

"Please what, sweetheart?" 

Chan whimpered. "Please anything."

Minho felt a curl of satisfaction in his gut. "But I was under the impression you didn't want sex?"

"I- I changed my m-mind,  _Minho, please._ "

"I dunno, baby, I have a feeling you lied to me in the beginning. You always wanted this, didn't you?" Minho cupped his face with a hand, making sure he was looking straight at Minho. Chan didn't answer, just let out a broken sound, so Minho grabbed his hair and yanked. "Am I right, Channie baby?"

"You're right, absolutely right, hyung,  _hyung_ , so right," Chan replied, an octave higher than usual.

"There we go, baby, that wasn't so hard, right? Before we go any further, though, I need you to pay attention for a second. We need a safeword."

"Anything, it doesn't matter. Please."

"Now now, Chan, this is important. How about summer, can you say that for me if you start to feel uncomfortable? I promise I won't get mad, okay?"

Chan nodded. "Okay, hyung."

"Good boy," Minho said sweetly, relishing the way Chan moaned quietly and shivered under his fingers. "Come on, let's move this somewhere more comfortable." He let go of Chan's curls, earning a disappointed whimper, and headed toward his bedroom. Chan didn't follow for a couple dozen moments, still too disoriented.

"On the bed, baby," Minho said when Chan entered, searching for what he needed in his bedside drawer. Without a word, Chan did as he was told and waited patiently. Now that he had blood in his system, his cheeks were painted vibrant red. Minho smiled inwardly at that. 

Placing the items at the foot of the bed, he reached for Chan and pulled him into a kiss. The vampire submitted with little resistance, letting Minho explore his mouth as he wished. And explore he did, tracing every ridge and bump to draw out as many adorable noises as he could. They separated only so Minho could pull off Chan's shirt. 

"You're so pale, I bet you mark easily, huh?" Minho murmured, grazing Chan's neck with his teeth. He bit the skin around his collarbone, sucking lightly, and Chan mewled.  

"Hyung, please, please, please,  _hyung._ "

 Minho twisted a nipple between his fingers, digging his nail experimentally. Chan wailed at the pain, but didn't try to twist away or escape. "You are just one surprise after another. First a praise kink, then a hyung kink, now a pain kink. You're all over the place. Else are you into, hm? Bloodplay, of course. Spanking, probably. Or are you into something even more hardcore, like watersports or petplay?"

Chan moaned. He obviously loved the dirty talk. Minho pushed him back onto the bed, and he didn't fight it at all, letting himself be handled with ease. When Minho went to remove his jeans, he lifted his hips immediately, and didn't lower them until he was told. "Such an obedient thing. I was hoping I'd get to spank you, yet you're just too well trained."

Minho reached for the lube, coating his fingers in it and then teasing them around the rim of Chan's hole. "I wonder what you'd be spanked for. I doubt it'd be for disrespect or outright defiance. You're too good for that." He pushed his index finger in, and Chan's muscles relaxed to let him go deeper.

"Forgetfulness would probably be your undoing. You'd forget I told you to keep your hands above your head or not to touch yourself. I'd make sure you never forgot again." He inserted the second, scissoring them and reaching a bit further, trying to find Chan's sweet spot. While he was searching, he continued talking. 

"First I'd spank you until your ass was sore and red, then I'd spank you more. You'd count each and every one between your sobs, and you'd beg for me to stop, tell me you'll never forget again." Chan cried out from under him when Minho found his prostate. He avoided the area, much to Chan's dismay, and added a third finger. "Then, once I was sure you wouldn't be sitting down for the next few days, I'd tie you up and rip orgasm after orgasm from your body, until you had nothing left to give. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Chan groaned. "Hyung, fuck me, please."

Minho made a 'tsk tsk' sound, pulling out his fingers. "Not today, Channie." He grabbed the vibrator and cock ring he'd found earlier, fastening the ring onto the vampire before he could process what was going on. 

"No, hyung, please, please, please, no," he pleaded, as Minho coated the vibrator in lube and pressed it against his rim. 

"Don't worry, baby, this isn't a punishment, I'll let you come," Minho said, "eventually."

"No-" Chan squeaked out, before Minho was turning it on and pushing it in. He practically keened when it hit his sweet spot and stayed there, buzzing pleasantly. 

Satisfied, Minho quickly kicked off his own clothing and lubed up his fingers again, pressing them into himself this time. He was still loose from earlier that day, but a little extra stretch never hurt anyone. With his other hand, he turned up the setting on the vibrator, and Chan trembled. 

"Hyung- ahha- please, fuck,  _hyung please,_ " he said. Minho smiled.

"So pretty, spread out like this, baby. All open and pliant for hyung. Such a good boy, taking it all so nicely. Would you like a reward?"

"Please, please, yes, hyung, please."

Minho swung his leg over Chan's hips, lining himself up and then sliding down. Once he was seated, he could feel Chan's hips twitch slightly, like he was trying not to buck into Minho. He took a few moments to adjust, listening to the vampire pant and whimper, then lifted up and slammed back onto his cock.

Chan convulsed, his hips jerking, and the cry he released was half sob and half scream. He came dry. 

Unbothered, Minho kept riding him, chasing his own pleasure until he came with a long moan, painting their chests' white. Carefully, he pulled himself off of Chan's still achingly hard cock and snatched up the vibrator remote from his beside table. Chan whined when he saw it, obviously afraid Minho was going to put him through another dry orgasm.

"Oh, baby, does that hurt? Would you like to come?" Minho traced the head of his shaft with his fingers as Chan sobbed and nodded. "Then beg."

" _Please_ , hyung, let me come, I've been a good boy, I'll do anything, please, please," he babbled, his voice wet from the tears streaking his face. 

"You have been a good boy," Minho replied, unclasping the cock ring, "so good, filling me up perfectly and begging so nicely. Now come for hyung."

And Chan did, finally, shaking violently and moaning loudly as he covered himself in his semen. The vibrator milked him through his orgasm, and when the last spasm stopped, it stilled inside him. He laid there for a minute or two, his head swimming and his thoughts foggy. A damp washcloth was run over his chest and thighs and somewhere along the way the vibrator was fished out of him.

"Channie, are you okay?" Minho questioned, a bit of worry in his tone. Chan nodded slowly.

"I- sorry, just tired and fuzzy," he said.

"Okay, wanted to make sure," Minho said, pulling him under the covers and wrapping and arm around him. 

Chan nestled against his chest. "Thank you," he said, softly, his face heating up again.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Not letting me starve. Taking care of me. Being nice, I guess. A lot of people I've been with aren't like that." Chan replied.

Minho hummed, kissing the top of his head, and Chan could feel himself growing tired despite it still being the middle of the night. "I'd never let a cute vampire like you starve."

"That's nice to know, for future reference," Chan murmured.

"You're also pretty good at the sex thing, for future reference."

"You too, for future reference."


End file.
